


Miedo a perderlo

by Kikinu



Category: Junjou Egoist, Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki tiene miedo. Pánico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo a perderlo

** Miedo a perderlo **

 

Hiroki tiene miedo.

 

Es así, aunque le de vergüenza admitirlo. Tiene mucho miedo, casi pánico, de que un día Nowaki decida buscarse a alguien mejor y se vaya.

 

Lo deje.

 

Hiroki nunca buscó enamorarse, pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y ahora saber que, por más que lo intente, jamás podrá quitarse del corazón al incordio de Nowaki, con sus sonrisas tímidas, sus ojos azules, su espalda ancha…

 

Hiroki se sonroja al notar el camino de sus pensamientos y decide pensar en su pareja cuando llegue al departamento que comparten.

 

O quizás no, ya que ese día Nowaki lo tiene y lo más probable es que se dediquen a cosas más productivas que solo pensar en el otro.

 

FIN


End file.
